Episode 5261 (11 April 2016)
Synopsis In the Vic, Linda asks Mick to get the family photo fixed. She rushes around looking for Ollie’s nappy bag; he’s late for Monkey Nuts (his play group). Sharon tells them that the pumps aren’t working in the bar. Linda finds the nappy bag which has been ruined by Lady Di. Mick fixes the pumps and Sharon suggests they do a karaoke night to cheer Linda up. Mick asks Tina to babysit. Linda finds Mick organising and tells him not to. Mick is thrilled by an answer message he has received on his phone. He tells Lee to carry on setting up and ignore Linda. Linda is invited to Ronnie’s for coffee and she tells her about her worries with Ollie. Linda warms to the idea of the karaoke and later the night gets into full swing with Linda in her element. Mick heads out to the back of the Vic to make a phone call. Babe assumes it’s to Elaine. Ben ruins the night by humiliating Abi but Linda notices Johnny arrive… At the Mitchell’s Abi hands Phil his ration of beer which he downs with relish. Louise notes that he shouldn’t have it until lunch time. Once everyone has gone Abi makes it clear that she isn’t scared of Louise’s threats to tell Ben. But later, when Louise is reading The Lord of the Flies, Abi offers to pay her £200 to stay quiet. A delivery arrives for Louise and Ben asks how she paid for it. She says Phil offered and Abi supports this. Abi visits Babe in the Vic kitchen and Babe tells her the only way to survive this is to tell Ben herself. Jay bumps into Abi and mentions that Louise and Ben are arguing. Abi panics and rushes to the house. Ben rounds on her saying he has found ‘it’ in Louise’s room. Abi assumes he means the letter and starts to apologise profusely. She explains that Babe told her to fake a miscarriage. Ben’s face drops. He holds up the credit card he found in Louise’s room. Abi tries to push his attention onto Louise blackmailing her. Phil arrives and Louise hides the credit card. Phil suggests a family meal and Louise hands Ben Babe’s letter. The Mitchell’s arrive at the karaoke event in the Vic where Louise sings ‘Bad Blood’ by Taylor Swift. Babe calms Abi in the kitchen and tells her if Ben was going to get angry he would have already. Ben talks to Louise in the toilet’s about her stealing from Phil. Abi walks in and finds them arguing. In his rage Ben flushes Louise’s head down the toilet. She breaks free and runs out. Abi believes Ben is only angry at Louise as he kisses her. He starts to take her clothes off and tells her he loves her. He strips her down to her bra and then drags her into the packed Vic. He takes to the stage with the microphone and parades her in front of everyone telling them what she has done. Stacey plans her day by making a list. Martin tells her to take things slowly. She heads out and bumps into Jack who says hello to Arthur. Stacey watches Martin as he works on the fruit stall. She has been shopping and Martin tells her that he needs to go look at a van for the stall. This would mean she is alone for the evening but she tells him she’s okay. Stacey goes into the café and bumps into Masood. She asks about Shabnam but he isn’t ready to talk about her. Carmel overhears this and goes back to Stacey’s flat with her. Arthur starts crying and Carmel goes to look after him. She tells Stacey all that matters is family. Stacey glances at the family photos on the fridge. Jack has offered the building contract for his new flats to Andy and Linford. Ronnie tells him that she dreamt about Danielle and she was pregnant. Jack suggests she meets him later to take her mind off things. Jack meets Andy and Linford in the café and Ronnie arrives with Matthew. They mention the karaoke night but Ronnie isn’t keen on the idea. Ronnie makes a swift exit and literally bumps into Linda with Ollie. Linda becomes emotional and Ronnie invites her over to talk. Ronnie tells her about Danielle and they discuss the situation with Ollie. Linda tells Ronnie to come over for a drink at the Vic and Ronnie lets slip that Mick is still organising the karaoke. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes